Data centers typically include a large number of servers and virtual machines. Each server and virtual machine has its own internal clock, which it uses when generating any timestamps of network and system events. The accuracy of these timestamps is important when monitoring or managing the servers in these datacenters (e.g. identifying the sequence of events, correlating events, analytics of data flows and events, etc.). Monitoring a data center's servers can be especially problematic with third party monitors. Generally, these third party monitors are given limited access to these data centers (e.g. monitoring or observing the network activities of the datacenter). Additionally, the third party's internal clock of its system may not be synchronized to the data center's servers' clocks. As such, the third party will likely encounter a great deal of difficulties and problems when managing and monitoring the network of servers of the data center.